super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Choppun
"Hahaha--Snort-- haha! You've fallen right into my trap! Welcome to your new home, beautiful. My home. This is my home." -Choppun, Girls night out: Washed Out Choppun is a monster enemy from the Madou Monogatari and Puyo Pop series, Noted for being a massive pervert, and particularly a stalker of Arle Nadja. He is noted by his Iconic Bag for a Head, and crazy behavior. He was played by PolarStarQuote, but has since become too powerful, and has become a NPC, Commonly used by Quote and Mari. Personality Choppun's personality is eccentricity, Devious and Chaotic incarnate. He often makes extravagant claims, challenges beings much stronger than him, and very much acts as a cartoon character would. He also seems to suffer from an intense bout of depression from time to time due to his inability to kidnap the girl of his dreams. He is noted to take the most dramatic and bizarre approach to any and all of life's situations. He also seems to have a consciousness in the form of a Arle who sits on his shoulder, and speaks in the same voice Puyo Puyo Fever's Arle did, AKA, Chainsmoker Arle.This sometimes drives him to do good deeds, but other times more berates him for his stupid choices. He is also noted for being pretty stupid, such as the time he once stole Dark Pit's Boxers, in the attempt to perform a Panty Raid on Arle. Physiology Choppun is Part Man, and Part Dungeon Monster, Though his actual physical form suggests he is mostly human, But under his bag lies a truly horrifying monster on his face. He is noted to be a hairy, under-fed looking male, physically, and stands at a supposed 5'10'. Choppun apparently also has poor sight, judged by his need for glasses, however, when they are removed, The Bag does not have holes for his Eyes to come through,so it is unaware why he even has glasses. He almost always wears his trusty Arle Cosplay, though it should be noted he does not clean his clothes. Abilities Choppun, when he was a player character, had a bizarre, unique move set by having No Stats, and only two moves. His ability to steal the clothes of other player characters he meets, in order to gain there move set, as well as his Final Smash, Allowing him to deliver a flurry of deadly attacks by destroying his cosplay. Nowadays, Choppun appears to have neigh infinite abilities chosen by what the situation calls for. He apparently can become a Ghost, a master Trapsmith, Is apparently any number of monsters, possesses Any number of moves from other characters, and his stats seem to be chosen by sheer random numbers, as a Enemy in a random set of missions. The only noted constant in his appearances, are a desperate lack of Charisma (ranging from -2 to -5.), and an incredible amount of Durability, Such as the time he walked right into the furnace of Viridi's Lunar Sanctum, and incinerated himself, yet only left with a extra crispy form. Trivia * Choppun's moveset, When played by quote, was inspired by Emerl from Sonic Battle. Category:Quote's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Joke Category:Puyo Puyo Characters Category:Madou Monogatari Characters